


A Simple Display of Affection

by heroiccaptain



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute, Disturbing Neighbours, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harry Hart saves the day, Home Office, It Happened During A Quarantine, M/M, Married Life, Merlin (Kingsman) Lives, Old Married Couple, Roxy Morton | Lancelot Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroiccaptain/pseuds/heroiccaptain
Summary: When that morning's video call doesn't go as Merlin expected, it takes a simple display of affection from his husband to remove the tension.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A Simple Display of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally inspired by the events that happened this morning during my class which I found very cute and knew I had to use it as inspiration somehow. 
> 
> I'm pratically sleep deprived at the moment and only checked the fic quickly so my apologies for any mistakes.

Video calls had been working well, as well as the Kingsman system could work during a bloody pandemic. 

Merlin liked to start the briefing of agents very early, as he would if they could be together at headquarters. At 8am, while his husband was still asleep, he had already prepared a cup of black coffee, set the camera and sat in his office, waiting for the other agents to log in. 

‒ Morning! Where are ye, eh? Time to wake up, come on!

[ video call chat] 

_ Lancelot: Just got back from my jogging, Merlin. Sorry for being late.  _

_ Eggsy: Jogging at 7am???  _

_ Lancelot: Oh I see, that’s late for you.  _

‒ Enough ye two ‒ the wizard smirked ‒ Shall we begin? 

The video call went great for the next hour, they discussed their targets, the new gadget that was going to be used and right when Merlin was showing the next mission’s strategy plan, the apocalypse seemed to have approached the cozy neighbourhood he and Harry lived in. The loud recognizable sound of a demolition hammer came from his window. 

  
  


‒ Lancelot, ye can use that-

  
  


_ Lancelot: Merlin? I can’t hear you.  _

  
  


‒ As I was saying, ye place yer fingerprint-

  
  


The noise continued. Loud and annoying as ever. All the agents had removed their earphones by now. 

  
  


_ Eggsy: Merlin, r u alright?  _

  
  


‒ Ye will have to excuse me, agents. For Pete’s sake! ‒ Merlin said before abruptly closing his notebook.

  
  


Still in bed, stretching his body to feel the suave sheets, Harry Hart woke up confused by the unpleasant noise. 

In his blue silk pajamas, he put on his slippers and went to the living room. 

‒ MISTER ABBOTT! Let me have a quick talk with him...Aye, I’m a Scot but I know ye can understand me. I said I NEED TO TALK TO MR. ABBOTT

‒ Darling, are we attacking or being attacked this morning? ‒ half asleep, he found Merlin shouting from their window, trying to make contact with an old lady from the next door, who couldn’t hear him at all, apparently. 

‒ Our adorable neighbour, once again. Making a renovation in his house, didn’t warn anyone, did he? Nae, just turned on his hammer without having a bloody permission

‒ Yes, that seems very typical of him

‒ I’m in the middle of the briefing call. The agents can’t hear me well. Can ye imagine if anything goes wrong just because that privileged arsehole decided to make a renovation without warning first? Ye know it’s in the neighbourhood rules. Numpty!

Harry could always tell how angry his husband was by the amount of Scottish insults he used in a sentence. He wouldn’t want to be in Mr. Abbott’s shoes if Merlin used a whole sentence. 

  
  


‒ Awa’ n’ bile yer heed, you fuckin’ roaster! ‒ he then shouted through the window. 

  
  


‒ Hamish, darling, I’ll put on my robe and mask and go talk with the old lady. See if I can get them to stop just while you finish the call. 

Merlin looked him in the eye, visibly tensed by the whole situation. 

‒ I don’t want to miss another agent, Harry ‒ he looked down, shaking his head in denial ‒Last week was enough of an accident. 

‒ I know you don’t, my love. Give them directions through the chat in the meantime. Let me try, will you? 

‒ Aye. She might listen to someone who doesn’t have a Scottish accent, like the rest of this country ‒ Merlin sneered, on his way back to the office. 

  
  


_ Merlin: My apologies for what happened earlier. I deactivated the sound and I’ll give you the rest of directions through chat for now, agents.  _

_ Lancelot: What was that?  _

_ Eggsy: Were you actually shouting right before closing the notebook, Merlin?  _

_ Merlin: That was the unfortunate part of having a jerk neighbor. No comments, Eggsy. As I was saying, Lancelot, you put your fingerprint in the blue scanner and that will activate… _

  
  


Time seemed to slow down with the sound of a demolition hammer nearby. Only three minutes had passed but Merlin’s headache was proof that it felt like an eternity. 

Suddenly, the painful noise stopped. He turned his head to look from the window, his ears still unused to the glorious silence. 

He didn’t know which kind of magic his husband had used to make it stop, but he surely loved him greatly for doing so. 

He turned on the camera and microphone again. 

‒ I’m back, agents. Now ye see what I was telling ye, Lancelot, the best way to hold the A-83 is by turning it to the side to get the maximum effect. 

_ Lancelot: Got it, Merlin.  _

‒ I presume you noticed that awful noise stopped. Well, I came here to tell you how it was done. I'm sure you’ll enjoy to hear ‒ Harry sauntered by the office, looking pleased with his achievement. 

It was no secret in the Agency that those two were married, but Eggsy and Roxy were always excited with any opportunity to know more about them as a couple. “Who would get the chance to see them kiss first” was the current bet between them. 

‒ Harry, I’m still in the video call ‒ Merlin shyly said, unable to hide a smile forming on his lips when his husband approached the desk.

‒ Is that so?

‒ Aye, camera and microphone on

Harry walked closer to Merlin’s chair and with hands on his robe’s pockets, leaned to show his face on the notebook camera. 

‒ Morning, agents

_ Lancelot: Hello, Harry! _

_ Eggsy: Good to see you, Harry _

Merlin was smiling from his chair, watching the whole scene until his husband, in a quick move, turned in his direction and the wizard was unexpectedly greeted with a kiss. 

All of the tension in his shoulders seemed to vanish in that brief moment. No more Mr. Abbott or demolition hammer, only the gentleness of touch, the gentleness he felt so lucky to receive since he married Harry. It was a simple display of intimacy by the man he loved, precisely what Merlin needed to get rid of the stress and feel lighter again that morning. 

‒ Good luck in the next mission ‒ Harry waved the agents goodbye, leaving his husband red in the face in front of the camera. 

As he walked out the office, he noticed the wizard relaxed greatly, which was his intention. 

‒ He loves me… ‒ an awkward Merlin managed to say smiling at the camera, before he gave his final instructions. 

Indeed, he did. 

_ Lancelot: We call it even, Eggsy... _

And just like that, a Thursday's morning passed, giving the agents a new story to tell about the peculiar scenes that video calls provided during the quarantine. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a comment or kudos if you want. 
> 
> I would like to gift this work to my professor and his wife. Without their cute moment this morning, this fic wouldn't be here. I'm sure they don't know what a fanfic is, but they certainly know cuteness. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
